The End or The Beginning
by To Destination
Summary: As he watched his house burn and all the things he held dear. He wondered if this was the end but had a feeling this was the new beginning
1. Chapter 1

_Prolong_

_As the sirens went off and the ambulance lights flashed I thought of what happened today as I lost conscious. As I lay there thinking about how the rogue men came in. They kicked the door and it caved in like a tower of stacked cards, as I hid behind the closet door. _

_The first man said "we want our money" in a calm voice that sounded icy since he wanted to get a point across. The first man was called Max Muller who was 6'0, black graying hair, had black icy eyes and smile that would make you sick. From his voice and look you could guess he was around 5o and the way he dressed in silk showed he had more than enough money. He was known as the biggest drug trader and in the black market._

_The second man around 30 was named Dean Partridge who had brown hair with light blue eyes and was 5'8. His appearance was odd since he had lose clothe and lots of pockets full of his special guns, bullets, and gun powder. His specialty was killing but had a liking to experimenting with knifes. His smile was vile but his voice soft as he said "please give us your money and we won't have to kill your wife."_

_I didn't hear the response but instead a gun shot and the scream of my mom. Nanako wouldn't since she is living in the U.S. now. But as I heard that I heard someone say "tomorrow heading will read the great samurai involves in drugs, I can see it now." After that I found hands on my shoulder pulling me out roughly. After that I felt my body being dragged into an alley a few blocks away from my house. _

_As I was threw to the ground did I feel a sharp blade and feet kicking me then it all went black then I fell out cold. When I was moved in front of the house I saw it go up in flames as a Himalayan cat escape. There was nobody or anything leaving except the smoke as the flames grew. When I heard laughter but of joy did I see the two responsible walk up to me and say "tell the cops your dad got what he deserved" and smiled. He then sent one final blow to my head causing my vision to blur until I feel into the blackness. My last thought was he didn't make it, no one did. _

* * *

_ thats the prolong I hope you like I would appreciate it if you would reveiw with suggestions or any thought about it. The next chapter will lead up to going to seigaku. _


	2. Chapter 2

The End or The Beginning

_As I started to wake up I felt familiar warmth that I have woken up to for a long time. The familiar warmth was none other than my cat who escaped as the house burned. Then that is what gave me the necessary courage to finally open my eyes and what I saw was a bright light._

When I finally opened my eyes my body by reflex just gently swept the cat into my arms where she cuddled immediately.

That's when I saw a man in a white coat who was asking the nurse to bring a glass of water.

So I assumed that he was a doctor after I looked down and saw my body was almost completely covered by bandages.

When he handed it to me I took it immediately and mumbled "thanks" after I took a sip.

When I tried to get up I felt immediate pain and a pretty volunteer assistant in her 20s propped me up.

After that I was taken to a room by a wheel chair. The room was an old conference room in the hospital that had some nice comfortable and overstuffed couches and chairs. While the rooms walls were a bare white with a tinted cream color on the ceiling. They just wheeled me over to the one chair that declined and had a foot stool and put me in it.

Then the lovely nurse who I found out was named Yumiko who said in a soft voice "since we got you cleaned up why don't we talk a little."

Then I being the person am said in a whisper "about what."

Yumiko just replied "what happened before we found you."

I just looked down and said "they said he deserved what he got, and said he did drugs, also about owing money." I continued with my voice rising "they shot her since he didn't cooperate and shot her, and I heard them say that I was to live so my dad would know he ruined his family's life."

My sobs came out harder and I said "he promised he would stop all the problems with the bills, my mom's debuts, but I didn't think he'd borrow the money from them."

My voice was shaky when I said "he left me all alone and nanako is still in America going to college."

She then said "what happened in the alley?" and I said "they beat me up and it hurt, but the darkness saved me from all the pain."

She then replied "they just beat you" and I nodded in a weak motion.

Yumiko then asked me "what is your name?" I looked up and said "Echizen Ryoma."

"So your samurai's kid" she said and then she also said "so have you played him in a match?"

I just smiled a little and nodded as I said "I beat him just last week to."

Then I was about to fall asleep when the young women said "can I take him home and he can stay with me and my family?"

The doctor said "just for a few days, and you need to change his bandages." He then said "just grab a blanket and a wheel chair if needed, then ill take these notes of what he said down so they won't question him for awhile."

_For awhile I thought if I could move on id get a second chance but soon realized I missed the darkness. My heavenly bliss was when you were alive but not doing anything except lying there almost like your dead. If it wasn't for fact that you had a pulse and chest moved up and down. _


	3. Chapter 3

The End or The Beginning

Ch.2

_When I realized I was staying with the nurse I wondered what her family would be like. Who knew it would have such an impact on my shattered life._

As I stared at the house a little bigger than the one he_ used_ to live in. As they pulled in the drive way Yumiko helped me out and put an arm over my shoulder. When I entered the living room I slipped my shoes off and allowed her to lead me to the coach for a minute. When she left the room I guessed it was to let her parents know about me staying.

When I heard foot steps and a women nearing her 50s came out and she said "don't worry you can stay but my husband is gone on business, my name is Fuji Yoshiko."

I just look up with sleepy red eyes from crying and say "Echizen Ryoma, thanks for letting me stay" In a quiet voice and started yawning.

Fuji-san as I was asked to call her and Yumiko told me to call her Yumiko-nee. I didn't protest but just yawned after all it was 3 in the morning.

They told me I would stay in with her middle child Shusuke Fuji who they told and he nodded and went back to sleep.

They pulled out a futon for me to sleep on which was really soft. I went to sleep as I felt my cat who Yumiko-nee must have grabbed for me.

When I woke up in the morning at 6:30 I saw the one called Shusuke wake up and look at me and smile. Not only that but he had a camera in his hand I pretended not to see as well as cacti everywhere.

Those actually made me feel somewhat relaxed, as I stared at him for a moment and moved to go under covers. He just chuckled and said "don't be shy, Ryoma-kun since my sister told me your name."

A few minutes I gave up and sat up only to see him staring at me and he said "here's some clothe and Yumiko will help you take the bandages off to shower."

I just did what he said and came out and had her redress my wounds and then I got fully dressed and walked downstairs and saw them all staring at me. I just looked up and my stubborn gaze came out again and I looked strait at them unyielding.

Yumiko broke the silence and asked if I was hungry and I just ate some misao soup. She asked if id want to go back to sleep and I just shook my head. Then she asked "would you like to play tennis?"

I then replied hesitantly "y-yeah I would want to."

_That's when I felt I truly was getting the new Beginning I wanted and sought after. You should always be careful since even if it seems real it could just be a delusion. In some ways like a dream they never last forever eventually you will have to wake up._


	4. Chapter 4

The End or The Beginning

Special mini chapter 1(just a pointless little story since I was bored)

As Ryoma woke up he went up to the computer and says a document open. When he looked at a file it said fan fiction. He then noticed an open internet address that said fan fiction. I clicked it open and read a story but stopped.

The first thing I noticed was the word yoai when I heard it I panicked but I read on. The story the smiling Fuji wrote was yoai and when I realized I was part of it. Once I read it I panicked and left only to find the one who wrote the story.

The writer who said then backed me up to the wall and……

The next thing I realize it was all just a dream.

Ch.3

_As promised I went to sleep just so I could play tennis. Then I realized what tennis is anyway, what is the point? My conclusion was you chase and hit a ball almost like a trained dog. _

When I woke up I was forced to let her see my wounds so she could clean them. As she did this I noticed the one on my right thigh was really deep. So she wrapped all of them and forced me to take anti depressant pills which I kindly turned down.

When I was at the park which had a tennis court with Yumiko-nee she went up and asked a girl to play with me. The young girl had reddish hair and short with clips on each side. She wore a white skirt and some leggings with a pink shirt.

Once we were playing I stuck to my right hand which is my weak hand and used a weak kick serve which caught her off guard. I won the match and she didn't get a match against me. Students gathered and I limped off court on account of my leg hurting. After all I haven't completely recovered.

Then when Yumiko-nee came over she asked me in a confused voice "I thought you were a lefty…" Then I said "so its just that my left arm is my stronger arm, and could we go my leg hurts."

She then said "oh yeah it should be hurting after all your still recovering" as she looked at my leg that had blood coming through the bandages.

When ann's brother came up to her he stared at me and said "you were playing with a hurt leg and your right hand when you're a lefty" as a statement. He then went on to say "perhaps we should have a match" and I said as I yawned "not now though I don't think I can with my leg hurt" as the blood dripped off of my leg.

That's when the demented Fuji showed up with is friends and hell froze over.

Yeah I haven't update and I have no excuses. Ill try to be better about updating.


	5. Chapter 5

The End or Beginning

Ch.4

Well since I obviously forgot to mention this: it's a year before the show normally takes place. So Momo and Kaido wont be involved until later. So it's a year before Ryoma ends up at seigaku. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis(if I did they would show more of Ryoma's family)

_No matter how much you may want something doesn't mean when you have it, it wills last forever. In a sense that is how I felt about this new sense of security since I knew it wouldn't last but I could enjoy while I had the chance._

That moment when Fuji showed up with his friends did I realize they were quite odd to say simply.

The first one was a quite stoic guy who had glasses and light brown hair. He was also a giant and his name was Tezuka. He just looked at me or should I say the crowd around me.

The second one was a tall spiky haired guy with glasses and an evil glint to them and over towered Tezuka. He was just muttering when he saw me about my data.

Then came the third one who seemed peaceful, he had sideburns and he was called taka.

Fourthly a gentle person who had two bangs on his forehead and his name was oishi. When he saw my leg with blood drifting off he looked like he was a mother and started fussing over my injuries.

Finally kikumaru who had red hair that curled out with a bandage on his cheek. His first reaction was to pull me in a hug which felt more like him pouncing on me since I fell on my but. But he kept hugging me until oishi pulled him off, and he called me Ochibi

I'm guessing oishi saw me wince because of his grip and my leg was still bleeding. After the introductions Yumiko-nee took me back to the house while the others walked to check on my leg. On the way there I couldn't help but think about the look Fuji gave me since it was a lustful look.

When I got back I found out a couple adopted me and I was going to live near seigaku but wasn't going till next year, but I ended up wrong. But back to present I had only one night left to stay here and couldn't help but feel depressed since I felt welcomed here.

When the others found out most appeared a little sad but Fuji seemed to innocent so I guessed it bugged him. After everyone left I went to the smiling tensai's room. Once I feel asleep I felt a lump in the futon which wasn't kaurapin. A moment later I found arms snake around me and hold me tightly and I saw a light brown hair belonging to the one who didn't see with his eyes.

In the morning the one who took me to my new home was Fuji who insisted we go on a walk and he done what I never expected. He pushed against a wall and crushed his lips on mine gently. After that he let me go and we walked back where he hugged me before he dropped me off at a white house with two floors.

The family inside were nice there names were Rika and Ron Conroy, lucky I got to keep my name as it was. Rika was nice had jolly eyes and was a bit plump; Ron was tall and stern but seemed nice enough. They had a sun who passed away before but they wanted a second chance to raise a kid.

When I saw my room it was nice; the bed was against the wall and there was a bookshelf across from it with an alarm clock on it. The closet had shelves on the bottom for clothe that you need to fold and on top was for hanging clothe. The walls were bare but left for me to decorate and my cat was already settled on my bed.

I told them I was exploring the neighborhood I saw a kid push a lady down and I went to help but I was pushed down by the same who pushed the woman down. The person who did it was a nice looking guy but he had a nasty look in his eye and hauled me off to an alley. He threatened me and I gave in and became his boyfriend.

All we did was make out or more like him forcing me to cooperate. He only hit me once and I didn't even try to move which pleased him. This person had blond hair and blue eyes and was very tall. His name was Ryo in Japanese but in English was Randy.

The first time I stepped into the gate was the upcoming year and I had changed. By change I mean more submissive than I ever thought. Things would happen in seigaku but I wasn't sure what yet.

_I hate to admit it he broke me but I would sure as hell take the next chance to start over but its not as easy as you'd think._

I hope you enjoy or better yet you have to enjoy this since I m losing sleep because of this I hope you enjoy. I still have no excuses to why id never update or more like stupid ones .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own the prince of tennis. Even if I said I did nobody would believe me.

My new excuse as to not updating is that I was reading my new comics of the prince of tennis. So theres my one reasonable excuse I can think of

The End or The Beginning

Ch.5

_For a moment I thought seigaku might be a good place to start a new life but as I forgot that randy/ryo went here to. Not to mention the regulars, maybe this where I would have to face my inner demons, but if I could avoid it I would_

Once I arrived at school I noticed the tennis courts and decided to avoid them but ended up colliding with Oishi. Which wouldn't have been a problem if I wasn't forced to come early today?

**Flashback:**

**"Oh Ryoma wake up" Rika said until I did grudgingly. **

**I said "how long are you going to thwart me"(thwart means keeping from a goal)**

**"until you get up Ryoma" said Rika with an amused smile.**

**Ron said "ill drive you to school , I bet you want to be early" as I sluggishly walked to the bathroom.**

**End of flash back.**

So that is why I was early and why I ran into a regular while trying to avoid it. The worst part was when Eiji gave me a bear hug causing me to fall down and flinch when the arms were still on me. But Eiji just passed it off as being unloved and needing a hug. When he was done rambling he grabbed me and dragged me to see Fuji. He just told me stay by the tree while he goes to get the 'Mr. smiley' but when he came back they saw I was sound asleep.

Only to wake up to sounds of a camera taking pictures of me. I just scowled and pulled my hat down to find it missing. There lay my hat in the hands of Eiji who was grinning like a cashier cat. Then they asked me if I doing okay and I said I was.

Once I escaped I went to class and when lunch came I went on the roof to eat my bento that Rika made when I was trying to stay awake at the table. Once I finished eating I saw a blonde haired and blue eye guy approach me who was none other than randy/ryo one of the two ways to say his name. When he saw me he approached me my emotional eyes stared into the cloudy sky. The next thing I knew he was straddling my waist and starting to ravish my mouth. I didn't fight him or try to move nor did I participate in what he was doing.

Ryo then whispered "I had fun on my birthday, koi" and left me alone on the roof.

It turned out Fuji saw and looked at me and said with his eyes open "explain in a unnaturally calm voice.

I just said "fine" it all started at my new home I went on a walk around the neighborhood and saw an old lady on the ground after being pushed by these guys. When I noticed I was pushed against a wall and felt a hand on my face caressing my cheek. He then said leave me and him alone so we could talk. He then stated I was adorable and said I was now his after kissing me. It turned out to be his birthday and he wanted a gift so he took the one thing I couldn't get back even if I tried; my virginity. He did in the alley way also he then told me to come back tomorrow or else he'd make it worse so I came back. He said that what he did to me before was just a special occasion and he would only do it on his b-day. I did what he wanted so I wouldn't have to experience the threat he talked about. After that he was gentle and patient never went to that level of affection again.(refers to previous sentences). "

Fuji looked so angry and he didn't say a word but instead pulled me in a hug and said "how can you let him use you like that?"

I replied "it made me feel loved" and shed the tears I held since I met ryo.

_Is love and lust the same or different? How can you tell when your desperate for any kind of affection at all. I know its not a good excuse but it's the only one that made me feel decent. After all I hated him but is there really any difference between love and hate. So is it different with love and lust._

so I hope you like it since I kind of went a different direction and I felt so inspired to work on this tonight


	7. ill protect you

This story will be ending this chapter or the next since its pretty much the way I wanted it to end thanks to animegurl088 and neko-in-tears since they convinced me to continue. So thanks for convincing me to continue.

The End or The Beginning

Ch.7

_When I felt this warm embrace I knew I found an angel._

Fuji called my new parents to know I was going home early, but wasn't sure what the excuse was.

_Next day:_

When I found out he told them that ryo was bullying me I panicked, exactly how much did they know now.

I can say this as a fact the regulars knew since they kept accidentally hitting ryo with a tennis ball. So after that went on a while they approached me and Fuji's eyes were opened showing the most concern.

As they approached Fuji spoke in a soft but commanding voice "why didn't you tell us?" and the others nodded their head in agreement.

My reply was silent and I just said "I had my reasons" and walked away.

As I heard Fuji call to me I just continued to walk but my head was dizzy. I should have seen this coming since Rika wanted me stay home since she said I was getting a fever but I ignored her and left.

The next thing I know I'm falling and all is growing dark. As I waited for the thud that never came. I felt arms around me and let darkness consume me.

When I finally woke up I was in a place I seen before. It finally hit me this was the room of Fuji. When I tried to get up I heard a voice and it lolled me to sleep.

Before I fell asleep again I heard him say "ill protect you from anyone who dare hurts you, good night koi" the last word was a bit teasing though. Those last words I heard told me I wasn't going to be alone anymore and I was going to have the love I wanted.

_It was in that moment I knew the angel I found was not just any angel but my angel._

Thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it and id like to say thanks to neko-in-tears and to animegurl088. The reason I ended it so soon is that the program Microsoft word I'm using is only a trail one. So if I could avoid having to buy the program I want to. So thanks for reading. 


End file.
